Opposites Attract
by xdnific
Summary: AU where Will and Emma are complete opposites of one another but the only place they could work well together is in bed.


Title: Opposites Attract.  
Rating: T  
Summary: AU where Will and Emma are complete opposites of one another but the only place they could work well together is in bed.  
Setting: Present-day New York City.

* * *

They aren't supposed to work out. They hate each other. Everyone at the law firm knows that whether they want to or not. Well, the employee count's just five so of course it isn't hard to figure that out. Neither was it hard to figure out that Will and Emma have been sleeping together since the day Will walked through that wooden door that had **EMMA PILLSBURY** engraved on it. However, that was only partially true.

* * *

It was a rough first day for Will Schuester but he, somehow, was able to pull through. At the end of the day, he was just thankful to have been accepted by the best lawyer in NYC no mater how aggravating she could be.

Everyone had already headed home to wherever they might call home. Will was the last to leave, having been the 'new guy with loads of paperwork.' He shut off his lamplight and grabbed his coat and bag, slinging the shoulder strap over his shoulder. After hours of not looking up from his desk, he finally did so and realized that he wasn't the last one in the building after all.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out now unless you need something." Will could tell he startled Emma from a nap, despite her attempt at pretending that she had been awake the whole time, just from the look of agitation she had in her eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no. It's fine," Emma cut in, rubbing her temples. She sighed, closing her eyes to regain herself. When she reopened her eyes, Will was sitting on the leather couch she kept in her office, watching her movements like a predator to its prey. It sent her shivers. "You could head home now, Will. I don't have anything else for you, wouldn't want to keep your wife/fiancée/girlfriend/lover/cat/dog — whatever — waiting."

Will shifted his position, stretching his arms on the top of the couch and chuckling softly. "I'd assume you would've had at least that much background information on me, Emma."

Emma's eyes were fixated on his in a blank stare. "My employee's personal life is none of my business unless it interferes with their work here. So I could care less whether you're in a relationship or not," she shrugged.

"Fair enough. But, for future reference, I had just moved here a few weeks ago when I sent you my application. I am unwed and not seeing anyone. However, I do sleep around a bit but I'm very pick with whom."

There was a glint in Will's eyes and Emma saw it. She fought with him all day long. Her energy level was below negative. So, rather than sparking an argument with him on how he's a picky manwhore, she ignored him and the odd giddiness within her. However, Will was ambitious and wouldn't stand down until he conquered. So he stood from his spot and walked over beside Emma. He practically towered over her.

Emma, feeling his presence crowding her, discontinued her writing, set her pen down then moved to look up at Will. Before she could let out a single syllable, Will crashed his lips onto hers into a single kiss. As he began to pull away, Emma grabbed the collar of his button up and pulled him back down to her lips. Their kiss was fiery and full of lust. Nothing more, nothing less.

After a few moments, Emma pulled away with a devilish smile. Will straightened up and wiped the lipstick off his lips. He was awestruck by this woman he had always admired to be the best of the best.

"I shall see you tomorrow then, Will," Emma called as he retrieved his coat from the couch and moved to the leave the room. "Sleep tight."

* * *

Emma plopped over beside Will, breathless as always. She could never get tired of this no matter how long it's been going on. Except Will has a girlfriend now, Terri. Emma didn't like Terri one bit and Emma would make that clear to him every chance she got.

"This would've been more fun if it were at your apartment rather than my loft. So much more surfaces to cover," Emma whined lowly, running a finger over his toned abs. God how she loved those. "If only Satan didn't live with you..." She moved to straddle him and began nibbling at his ear.

Will had to bite back a moan as her lips began to move down his neck. He had to tell her sooner or later. "Em...," her hand began to slowly trail down to his body, "I'm planning on proposing to her." Her movements stopped and her head popped up, both hands laying still on his chest.

"What?" There was anger laced in her tone. "You're what?"

"I'm going to propose to so-called Satan," Will said confidently, suddenly feeling regretful as Emma pushed his hands off her and climbed out of bed, retrieving his clothes and throwing them at him.

"Get out," she demanded.

"Em...," Will tried, climbing out of her bed and putting his boxers on.

"I said get out, Schuester."

"You know it's hard to take you seriously when you're naked, right?" Emma rolled her eyes and pulled on her silk robe.

"I'm giving you thirty seconds to get out of my loft."

"Emma," he tried again, pulling on his jeans.

"One."

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" He pulled on his shirt.

"Why are you proposing to her?"

"I didn't say I _was_. I said I was _planning_ to!"

Emma rolled her eyes again. "What's the difference, Will? Either way, you're going to do it." She spat.

"God, why do you care so much?" He yelled. "We aren't even friends, Emma! You're my boss and I'm your employee who so happens to not get along and screw each other senseless. _No strings attached. End of story._ " By the end of his short monologue, Will was fully dressed and was lacing his shoes.

"Do you honestly still believe that there's _no strings attached_ in," she gestured between them, "whatever the hell this is? Because if so, you honestly are more ignorant and honest to god idiotic than I presumed." Emma pushed through the curtain that divided her room and the rest of the loft.

It took Will a moment, as he finished lacing his other shoe, for his brain to process what she just said. By the time he made it out into the living area, Emma was pouring herself a glass of wine. "I told you to get out awhile ago, Schuester. So you better get out of my home without another single word." Will's lips parted then closed immediately.

"Oh, and Will," Emma called just as he was about to exit, "our meetings are over." Then he was gone. Months of their only form of working relationship was done.

* * *

On Will's proposal night, Emma helped set it all up. Their usual bickering was all the same. Everything was back to as normal except for the fact that they were slowly becoming friendly to each other. She stayed home with a bottle of wine and doing paperwork that night.

On Will's wedding day, Emma refused to attend. Emma hated the bride's guts so to see her marry Will would just make her sick. So Emma went to her favorite bar and got wasted. She was friends with the bartender longer than she could remember so Shannon knew what she needed at times of stress.

* * *

On Will's night of divorce, Shannon recognized the poor, drunk man at the bar and called Emma instantly. Will found Terri screwing his best friend in his own bed just two weeks ago. It was the final straw. Their divorce was finalized that night. Will is a free man.

When Emma arrived, she found him talking to his third empty bottle of beer. She sat beside him until he turned and noticed her. "Ehm-uh!" he slurred. " _How you doin'?_ "

Emma gave him a sympathetic look. She sighed and said, "let's get you home." She thanked Shannon and paid for his beers then put him into the cab she ordered to wait for her.

When they arrived at her loft, she sat Will on the couch and told him not to move. It was like managing a lost puppy. Except this puppy was in his thirties, extensively attractive and was drunk.

"If you wanted me naked, you could've just asked," Will slurred as she took off his shirt, his eyes already half closed. She rolled her eyes and threw the extra clothes at him.

"Fine, then strip and get changed. Then, afterwards, go to sleep," Emma ordered before retreating to her room.

* * *

The following morning Will woke up around noon. The first thing he noticed was the plate of food, water and pills with a note laid out on the coffee table before him. The sticky note read: **TAKE ME** with an arrow pointing towards the two pills. He did so then proceeded to eat the delicious plate of food.

When he finished, he placed the plate and glass in the sink. He noticed the clothes were too small to be his and definitely too big to be Carl's, Emma's previous boyfriend whom she dated during Will's dreadful marriage. Shaking his head, he went around examining her loft. It was different than the last time he was here. Then again, that was nearly a year and a half ago. Things changed.

"Oh, look who's finally awake. Took you along enough, Schuester," spoke a familiar voice. Will turned to see a radiant Emma Pillsbury in a brown coat draped over a casual dress with black knee-high stockings and boots. He always saw her wearing fitted slacks to work and occasionally a skirt but never a dress. She looked so beautiful and adorable all at once. "If you don't stop gawking at me, Schuester, I might actually feel flattered." She's flirting with him. She never flirts with anyone unless she was actually interested. It was a predator-prey relationship in her world.

By the time Will fell out of his daze, Emma had rid of her coat and boots and was now a five inches shorter than him again. He didn't even notice the suitcases she brought in with her. "What's in the cases? Don't tell me you're dealer now, Pillsbury."

"Very funny, Will. But those are actually the rest of your clothes. It took a lot longer to retrieve them than I anticipated, but I got them nonetheless. You can blame your deranged ex-wife for being so uncooperative," Emma called from the kitchen, rubbing her temples. "Oh and you should probably change out of that shirt. I'm suffocating just by looking at it."

Will ignored her order and instead turned her around and planted his lips on hers. Emma was taken by surprise. She lightly pushed him away with a questioning look. "If you want me to say it, just ask."

He chuckled, "say it."

"I love you, you idiotic puppy dog."

At that, she found his lips on hers once more and this time she kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

 **Hello. My brain hurts. I have never written so much in a matter of three hours. I hope y'all enjoyed this. I promise to update NYK before 2016. Anyways... R &R! (:**


End file.
